


Take It As It Comes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Take It As It Comes

"What if your friends stop speaking to you?" Severus asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"They are my _friends_ , but I'd wear them down eventually if they did," Harry countered.

"What if you get tired of me—"

"Never going to happen," Harry said firmly.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What if I get tired of you?"

A sharp pain shot through Harry's chest. He hated thinking about that possibility. Taking a deep breath, he said, "What if we cross that bridge when we come to it and live happily ever after in the meantime?"

Severus pulled Harry to him. "Acceptable."


End file.
